Amke'Orel
Amke'Orel is an original character created by Balisk on September 5th, 2013 for the rp group MonsterAcademy. Application Info Name: 'Amke'Orel, or Jose Maria Amke 'Amy' Reyes. '''Age: '''17. '''Birthday: '''March 7th. '''Gender: '''Prefers male. (Is androgynous). '''Height: '''5'9 (5'7 when in cold temperatures). '''Monster type/species: '''Kyundait (Lizardman). '''Monster Information: '''Kyundait are an androgynous species of anthropomorphic reptiles, and a subspecies of Lizardman. Because of this, their species do not follow a solid system of gender roles. Temperature does however have an effect on their appearance, making them more masculine in warmer climates and feminine in colder climates. Aside from numerous small tribes scattered throughout the mediterranean climate of Spain, there are five main clans separated by skills or specific attributes. The five clans are as followed; Kyundai, Kyun Kyun, Undait, Undar, and Yun. The Kyundai are among the eldest of the clans and exceed in snake-like flexibility, contortioning, and acrobatics. They have been known to adopt orphans or exiles of other clans and/or species into their own clan because of their dwindling bloodline. The Kyun Kyun are a very energetic and social clan and have good trading relation with the other clans. They exceed in speed and agility and often hold racing events and competitions. The Undait are the strongest amongst the clans and rarely breed outside of their own bloodline, believing that doing so would make them weak like the Kyundai clan. Undar is amongst the most intelligent of the clans and they begin teaching their young useful knowledge not long after hatching. Because of their high intelligence, they are often given jobs as advisors or military strategists. One thing that makes them unique from the other clans is that those born directly from their bloodline retain both the knowledge and memories of their parents. Finally, the Yun clan are the least social of the clans and distant themselves from outsiders in fear of being invaded. Like chameleons, they have adapted to their chosen environment and are able to change their color pigment to blend in with their surroundings and appear invisible to predators. As part of the culture of the Kyundaits, an event is held each year in which volunteers from each clan, most often younglings coming of age, hold a race through various checkpoint towns to the colder climates of the mountains. Those who reach the checkpoint town in the mountains join in on 13 day celebration with plentiful food and music. When the party ends, they are given a choice to return to their respective clans and villages, or remain in the mountain town. Sometimes, those whom participated in the event find their mate during the celebration, and other times the young Kyundaits 'switch places' in which some of the volunteers of the race choose to remain behind as some of the villagers of the mountain town leave with the departing parties. '''Grade: '''Freshman. '''Glamor item: '''Snake Bracelet. '''Favorite class: '''Expressive Arts. '''Worst class: '''Potions. '''Current Classes: '''TBA. '''Passed Classes: '''TBA. '''Current Points: '(See Wade Wyve balisk.deviantart.com#/art/MA-… ) 'Natural weapons: ' -Teeth -Tail -Claws. 'Trained weapons: ' -Cestus -Sickle. 'Weakness: ' Weak Spot - Despite the protection of his scales, he can still be injured or killed like an average human if a weapon has great enough force, or if pierced in the soft scales by the throat and belly. :bullerred: Serrated Weapons - Blades with a sharp, ridged edge such as saw or serrated dagger can pierce through their scales easier than other weapons. Heavy Rain/Water - It can cause skin irritability. 'Major Skills: ' Shapeshifting - Not as advanced as other forms of shapeshifting. Depending on the temperature, his body can shift between a more masculine or a more feminine form. The change only takes place after around 5 minutes in either a burning hot or freezing cold area. Enhanced Healing - He can heal faster than average humans. It would take longer than a month to regenerate his tail though if it is ever lost. Camouflage - He can change the pigment of his scale color to blend in and become invisible in his environment when feeling threatened or scared. 'Minor Skills: ' Allure - Sometimes, he'll unknowingly emit a pheremone that relaxes and sometimes attracts those who catch the scent for a maximum of a few minutes. Hardened Skin - His scales can provide protection from sharp weapons unless provided with a great enough force, such as bullets. Enhanced Agility - He is quite quick and nimble, being able to keep his balance better and react and dodge faster when attacked. 'Personality: ' Secretive - He prefers to keep certain traits of his species secret as he thinks of them as embarrassing. Attentive/Sharp - When alone, he watches and listens to his surroundings carefully as he hides, and will react quickly if he notices something stressful. Shy - He is nervous in the company of other people whom he doesn't know. Easily Embarrassed/Flustered - He doesn't like being seen naked or in his female form, and will often freak out and flee in search of somewhere to hide. He would also panic if a picture is taken of his female form and do anything to get rid of it. Concerned/Nervous/Anxious/Worried - He is often worried of getting near anything cold, as it is a partial fear of his. He also fears that someone would exploit his weaknesses and use him. Touchy - Not very common, but he can get easily upset if you say or do things that embarrass him too much, such as pestering too much about his gender or taking a photo without permission. Cautious/Safe - He tries to be careful not to get involved in anything dangerous, such as in between fights that have nothing to do with him. Partially Cowardly - He doesn't mind fighting people smaller or on the same skill level as he is, but will most likely flee of allow himself to be manipulated by someone who has an advantage over him, such as someone larger or related to the element of ice. Obedient/Trusting - He will perform nearly any task given in a rule, an authority figure, or someone whom is stronger than him. He is also very good with keeping secrets, even if it is something that would be better to be shared. Picky - He likes only specific things and is picky when it comes to food, choosing his dorm mate, designing his room, and other stuff. Gentle - He is kind and calm. Apologetic - Even if it's not directly his fault, he will apologize often if he feels like he upsetted someone. Affectionate - He will sometimes try to show how much he cares for a person if they ever develop a friendly or romantic relationship. Considerate/Thoughtful - He sometimes thinks about the feelings and needs of other people and will try to do something to cheer them up if they are sad. Faithful - Even if he gets into an argument or disagrees with the actions of a friend, he will accept them for who they are in order to not damage their friendship. Likes: Sweets. Dislikes: Cold weather. Heights. Large crowds. Too much attention. 'Character's Background: '''Amke was born among the Yun clan, a tribe of Kyundait Lizardmen skilled in stealth and camouflage. Most members of the clan feared invasion by outsiders and worked hard to keep the location of their main village, Viento Ocultos, secret. Amke grew up hearing stories and warnings about the dangers of the outside world and was taught about various predators and that sometimes the best option was to flee when encountering a creature much larger than he was. Their lifestyle was to do anything necessary for survival and, unless not given the choice, follow any alternative solution if it is to a means of avoiding violence. So in a way, Amke and his clan were of a pacifist nature, but still resort to violence if no other option is given to ensure their clan's survival. One day, as Amke was coming of age, his father had volunteered him for the yearly racing event to the mountain village, Nueva Juventud. It was the one time of the year that all of the Yun clan gathered with members of the other clans to celebrate the coming of new life and pay tribute to their Sun god, Moon goddess, and various clan specific lesser dieties. The winner of the race would bring honor and good fortune among their clan. Unlike most of the other younglings excited for the race however, Amke was feeling nervous as he had been comfortable with life as it was and was afraid of venturing into a land so different than he was used to, from a land of desert sand to a land of mountain snow. He didn't want to disappoint his family or clan though and tried to calm himself down before the race started. When the race began, clan Kyun Kyun obviously had a head start among everyone else and Amke hesitated as he observed how unusually fast they were able to run. He wasn't exactly sure how he would compete against that. He then looked around and noticed that he was getting distracted and was almost the last one to leave the starting line. Some time later in the race, Amke took notice of how competitive some of the other racers were and did his best to avoid getting in trouble. One of the members of clan Un'dait, Likosak Ominear, was among the most competitive racers and resorted to various nasty tricks to ensure his own victory. Amke couldn't afford to lose however and apologized to the racers he passed by whom were either hurt or trapped by Ominear. To increase his chances of getting around without getting hurt, Amke tried using his camouflage ability to keep himself hidden as he passed in from of Ominear, but he was unaware that Ominear had a good sense of smell. Ominear smirked mischieviously and picked up a large rock with ease as he tossed it at Amke. Luckily, he sensed and dodged it in time, but he had also lost his balance along the trail and fell down a hill. As Amke rubbed his sore body, he could barely hear Ominear and his crew gloating and mocking him from atop the hill. He became embarassed, but struggled to continue since he had already traveled so far since the last checkpoint town and didn't want to risk having to spend a night outside in the wilderness. After managing to get back uphill and along the main path, he witnessed a clever trap set in motion by an Un'dar racer named Slade. Slade had anticipated foul play by clan Undait, so had formed an alliance with Kyun Kyun racer, Arguine, where she raced ahead and set up traps for him to activate when the time came into place. One of said traps had caught Ominear and several of his associates inside a thick net inside a canyon path. Amke thought such teamwork between members of different clans was unusual, but it had it benefits and was thankful when they showed kindness towards him. As Arguine continued ahead to finish the race, Slade assisted Amke and the others hurt by Ominear into the next checkpoint town and continued the race the next morning. Slade was pretty outgoing and, despite Amke preferring to keep distant from strangers, he kept close to him and shared stories with Amke. Slade's stories did make Amke curious about learning more about the world outside his village, but was still uncertain how well he would do, especially from how he had nearly died a few times during the race by Ominear's claws. The next morning, those who had chosen to rest for the night warmed up and resumed the next portion of the race which was now entering a much colder climate and mountainous landscapes. Straight and even paths would soon become rarer and sometimes the only noticable directions to go was up. This was the part of the race where most of the Kyun Kyun racers began to have difficulty despite having had an advantage at the start of the race. They were pretty fast runners, but not all had the skill to climb mountains and searched for alternative routes. Amke paused a moment to curiously observe his competitors in the solutions they found to combat their problem. The Kyundai racers had the least difficulty with this challenge and were pretty quick to leap high distances up edges of the mountain and scale up narrow gaps of rock. The Undait racers created their own paths, getting out sharp tools and creating gaps in the hard rock to use as footholds as they slowly scaled the mountains. Then there were the Undar, carefully observing the sides of the mountains for more stable paths before using special tools of their own. Amke looked up when he heard Slade's voice call out to him and a rope was thrown down at him. He wasn't sure why he was helping him out so much, but didn't refuse the assistance and followed his and Arguine's leads up the mountain to the finish line at Nueva Juventud village. Part way up, Amke noticed that he was beginning to feel smaller, lighter, and more agile as he continued up the mountain and approached the village up ahead. Even the way he was breathing felt really strange and he guessed it was just himself adapting to the cold climate of the village, but soon learned what it really was when he went to thank Arguine and Slade for the help although that neither of them won (The winner being a racer from the Kyundai clan). When Amke took a closer look at Slade, he noticed that he looked different than before and wondered if he had actually been female the whole time and he didn't know it, but when he was about to ask, he also noticed that his own voice was of a higher tone and looked at himself to a surprise that he also appeared more feminine. Slade laughed when he noticed Amke's reaction and patted him, now her, on the back, a little surprised that she knew so little of the anatomy and physiology of their species. Amke confessed to not having had much interest in those subjects, but now wished she had payed more attention now that she was just learning that her species could switch genders varying on the temperature. Slade and Arguine tried to calm her down with a few jokes and invited her to join in the celebration, be she was still nervous about the new knowledge and uncomfortable in her new feminine form, wishing to find somewhere to hide and turn invisible. Slade wouldn't let her leave however and forced her to join in an alcohol drinking game. After most of the festivities came to an end, the rewards were given to the first racers of each clan in the order in which they arrived at the finish line. The Ky'undai racer whom had come in first was given a totem with the symbols of the Sun/Fire and Moon/Ice deities to carry back to his hometown, as well as a year supply of food and other materials to help his clan flourish. Arguine Kyun'Kyun came in second place and recieved a blessing of good fortune from a lesser deity as well as 6 months of food and other supplies. Slade Un'dar came in third place and received 3 months of food and supplies. Amke and her clan Yun numbered fourth place and she was a little afraid to return home since she felt she disappointed her father. After a while, one of the young blue-scaled younglings who lived in the village rewarded Amke with a strange letter written in a language she didn't understand. She thanked her for the parchment and briefly watched as Ominear finally made it into the mountain village and stole the minor trinkets rewarded to the fifth and last place Un'dait racer. Amke quickly hid from sight before she could get caught up in any more trouble Ominear would likely stir up. Curious about the letter, she began searching around for Slade since the Undar clan was wellknown for their wide knowledge. When she found Slade, she was told that the letter was an invitation to an academy available to various sorts of creatures to hone their skills and learn new things. Curious of what the outside world has to show, Amke accepted the letter and enrolled into Monster Academy. '''Extra Facts: ' - The Undar clan are rumored to have spies in several high clearance human facilities for research purposes. - Amke is more confident in his male form, but feels defenseless in his female form. - He does not like to admit that he likes make-up, and sometimes dresses/skirts '''Roleplay Info: Roleplay example: Lit - Amke was resting against a tree in the courtyard in his monster form, enjoying the feeling of basking in the warm heat. After a while of napping though, the sun began to set and a cold chill could be felt breezing past him. The brief wind knocked a branch loose from the tree and it fell onto Amke's head and into his lap, causing him to wake up and cautiously observe his surroundings. He then blushed when he noticed that it was getting dark and that the cold temperature had caused him to 'change' in his sleep. http://asurpriseblushplz.deviantart.com/ He, or currently she, had hoped no one had noticed the change and quickly covered herself and held her coat and scarf tightly. However, she noticed a couple flashes of light from above and noticed someone taking pictures of her from atop the tree and blushed even more. http://massiveblushplz.deviantart.com/ "H-hey! S-s-stop that r-right now." she exclaimed and tried to climb the tree to take the camera away from the stranger. However, she wasn't paying much attention as she was climbing and grabbed a weak branch, falling to the ground. "Ouch..." she muttered as she rubbed her now sore back. Script - Amke: He smiled when Paloma said that it eased her a bit, but then blushed a bit nervously when Paloma mentioned the maids and hid his face as he took a few more bites of cake. He also took a moment to think, he thought the food here was tasty, but he didn't feel comfortable in crowds. "W-We could eat somewhere else if you prefer." he suggested when Paloma mentioned the place might not be suitable. Gallery MA-Amke_Orel_Concept_Art_Athorment.png|Concept Art MA-ArtJam Halloween2013 Paloma Amke.png|Red Riding hood and the wold (Halloween 2013) Fan artwork mascribbleweb_Amke_by_noirsoldat-d6p8wym.jpg|By NoirSoldat streamingggg_Amke_by_rawrsexykitty-d6po6qp.png|by RawrSexyKitty ma_Amke_more_drawings_by_xshadowmancerx-d6nh0cx.png|Chibi by xShadowMancerX Balisk_Chibi_Gifts_Amke_by_lady_of_link.png|Commissioned by Balisk, drawn by Lady-of-link Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy Category:Balisk